Careful What You Dare for
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: -takes place after 3x07- "'Now either make me kiss a girl already, or let's move on.' I believe that was exactly what you said before. I take your word for it, and I've come to collect." Chuck takes up Blair on her haphazard declaration.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL.**

_**Author's notes:**_ So... another interesting dialogue of Blair's that got me spinning a one-shot from it. This is the first time I've written a fic that's pretty sexual in nature (though not smut, but heavily implying). *sigh* I just wanted to post a Chair fic before school started. I'm still trying to decide what Chair multi-chaptered fic I'd post and pursue, but I'm just not confident enough yet. So, one-shots on their minigames would have to do.

_**Careful What You Dare for**_  
Summary:  
"'Now either make me kiss a girl already, or let's move on.' I believe that was exactly what you said before. I take your word for it, and I've come to collect." Chuck takes up Blair on her haphazard declaration.

**-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-**

"No fair!" Blair stomped her foot, her lips pouting, a sure sign of a tantrum. "I thought you had already forgiven me for that!" She took a deep breath, trying to pacify herself before lowly gritting out, "How long are you going to hold it over my head?!"

"This is the last time," Chuck said as he sipped his scotch, unperturbed by his girlfriend's resistance. Blair started pacing in front of the couch he sat on, her mind working for a way to wiggle out of the situation she found herself in.

"'Now either make me kiss a girl already, or let's move on.' I believe that was exactly what you said before. I take your word for it, and I've come to collect."

"I wasn't serious when I said that!"

Chuck raised his eyebrows and looked at her meaningfully. Blair huffed, pausing in front of him to face her wronged boyfriend head on with an exasperated roll of her eyes. "Alright, fine. I might've been willing to do it _during_ that time, but with everything that's gone down in between then and now, I'd say I've already compensated for it."

"Nuh uh, Princess," Chuck countered, "if you're thinking about the club opening, you're wrong. I anticipated the fake license before you did, and which, may I add, would've destroyed my reputation if things had gone your merry way. You just aided in damage control. So no, you still owe me."

"I wanted to help you in some way!"

"When I _specifically_ told you not to get involved, because I wanted to do it on my own."

"It's unfair that I, as your dedicated girlfriend, wasn't allowed to assist when _Serena_ could!"

"Serena was hired. She wasn't doing it pro bono."

She let out a disgruntled sound, making sure her steps were heavy enough (the floor was carpeted) to add the sound effects of stomping to her indignation.

"Come on, Blair." Chuck's voice was exasperated, "All you have to do is make out with a girl."

"How come I have to make out with her when you just had a tiny peck on the lips?!"

"Because you're not required to make an effort in seducing a girl."

Blair's jaw dropped. "You want me to hire some cheap slut to make out with?!"

Chuck raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you done protesting? Because you're running out of arguments and I tire of hearing them."

"I already said sorry countless times! How many more until you let go completely?!" She stood with her arms crossed, standing her ground.

Chuck smirked. "There's no reason why I shouldn't make you work for my forgiveness, considering the deflation of my trust," He then stood up, cupping Blair's chin to place a brief kiss on her plump lips but she turned her head to present her cheek to him.

Chuck gritted his jaw at her stubborn rebellion. He grasped her chin tighter and turned her to face him. "Blair," he called to her warningly, cautioning her on testing his tolerance. She just stared unflinchingly at him, straight in the eyes.

He allowed himself to soften a bit, but not too much to seem that he might back down. "So what do you say to making us even?"

Blair leaned forward, defiance set into her eyes. "No."

Chuck smirked, feeling the thrill of the chase in coercing her into doing something, experimenting, beyond her comfort zone. She would give in eventually, given the right prodding.

"Come on, baby," Chuck drawled, his breath hot on her ear, sending shivers down her spine. If there was one pet name they both employed, it was baby. And it was only used when they had sex. And Chuck knew how seduced she could be by just hearing him call her that.

"Are you upset because you've never kissed a girl before?" He taunted, using the same inflection that she had when she said something similar to that statement. "Is that why you're so worked up?"

She frowned, opened her mouth to retort, but the sensation of his tongue trailing her earlobe rendered her speechless, and she forgot what he said. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him before sliding his hands behind her to squeeze her buttocks, eliciting a gasp from her as her hands flew to grip his arms.

He nibbled her earlobe, causing her to close her eyes and sigh. "Are you intimidated by the game, Blair? Is that why you don't want to go through with this?"

As if Blair's hazed consciousness had suddenly been blared with a light, her eyes snapped open.

"Ow!" Chuck cried out as she pinched his arm. He flinched, removing an arm around her waist and she took this as an opportunity to add distance between them by pushing at his chest.

She narrowed her eyes at him, a glint of competitiveness accentuating her brown eyes. "Alright, Bass. Fine. Let's get this over with _right now_."

Chuck smirked. She was now properly provoked.

**-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-**

"It isn't open this early," Blair commented as Chuck held out a hand to her (such a gentlemanly gesture that always made Blair giddy, but she'd never tell him that), not letting go of his hold even as she had gotten out of the limo. They were currently in front of Victrola, a sentimental setting for the two, given that their romantic history started in this place.

"Why are we here?"

Chuck raised his eyebrows at her. "Did you repress the memory of our conversation prior to the drive here?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "No, I have not forgotten the purpose of today's excursion; I'm merely curious as to why we're here at your empty club during pre-opening hours rather than some bar or restaurant filled with customers where you or I can choose my prey."

"I already have someone for you; you have no need to employ your seduction skills. That's why you're going to make out instead of just kiss a girl. Plus, I don't want this in a public place with an audience of a few dozen or so."

Chuck led them inside the burlesque club, straight towards the VIP area right in front of the stage. Just as they had settled into the plush seating, a woman approached them, carrying a tray with a bottle of scotch and a glass, setting it on the table in front of the two of them. From the corset top, fishnet gloves and stockings, and French knickers she wore, Blair knew the woman worked in Victrola, given the burlesque outfit she was donning. Her short black hair was up in a ponytail, the hair curled into ringlets. She had minimal make-up on though, untypical of the showgirls.

"So, boss," She started, a hand on her hip as she smiled at the pair on the settee. Chuck got up and stood next to her, a hand extended to present Blair, indicating an introduction.

"Amerie, this is Blair Waldorf, my... dear paramour." Chuck smirked as Blair blushed. Chuck had always hated the term girlfriend and boyfriend, saying it was too shallow a tandem term to describe their relationship (he'd never admit that he doesn't like it because that describes Blair's previous relationship with a certain blonde best friend of his). He only used girlfriend/boyfriend to refer to them with strangers who couldn't grasp their dynamic or people he didn't want to elaborate on the complexity of Chuck and Blair.

The woman inspected Blair from head to toe, her eyes hovering vertically over Blair's figure several times. "The boss's lover, I know." She then grinned as she turned to look at Chuck. "She really is a beauty. I knew you had taste," She said with a wink.

Blair felt uncomfortable with how the woman spoke about her, as if she wasn't there sitting on the couch in front of them. And the suspicion that Chuck spoke to this woman about her and possibly _knew_ about them did not sit well with her, because she had no idea who this woman was.

Amerie cleared her throat. "Anyway, nice to meet ya. The name's Amerie," She took Chuck's previous seat, albeit closer, her crossed legs leaning towards Blair and her arm draped on top of the backrest of the couch, just by Blair's back.

Blair had a lethal expression on her face as she turned to Chuck. "You didn't sleep with her, did you?" She seethed, jealousy in her tone threatening possible violence.

This earned a guffaw from the ignored party. "Feisty, I like. Listen hon, I don't swing that way. Men aren't my type." Amerie explained, no trace of offense in her voice.

Blushing in embarrassment at her rudeness, Blair quickly fixed a smile despite her discomfort at the woman's intrusive proximity. "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Amerie." She extended a hand, and Amerie grinned as she took the proffered handshake. Blair subtly pulled back when Amerie didn't seem to want to let go and her thumb started tracing circles on Blair's knuckles.

Chuck was trying to prevent his laughter from escaping as he found the sudden shift in Blair's attitude amusing. Very adaptive and moody indeed. Blair would've never gotten away with it if it were just someone who didn't have a preliminary knowledge of her personality.

Blair then turned to look at Chuck with raised eyebrows, a silent expression of _what now?_ signaling him to get on with the event.

Chuck, who had been standing all the while, shifted a plush armchair, situated in front, to the left of the couch they occupied, by Amerie's side. He settled himself comfortably in the seat, crossing his legs and taking a stance of professionalism, his trademark smirk of mischief in place. Amerie turned her head to look at him, but refused to redirect the orientation of her body, preferring to lean towards Blair rather than her employer. Chuck raised his hands to his front, elbows resting on the armrest, overlapping his fingers over the other hand.

"Amerie, remember back when I shared my woes to you about a particular brunette I was so _very_ in love with?"

Amerie laughed out loud, throwing her head back. "Yeah, I remember. Those days I acted as your shrink. And I had to call Arthur and help you to the limo coz you'd be so friggin' drunk by the time our therapy session ended."

Chuck smirked and chuckled, due both to the Amerie's recollection and Blair's frown complete with her lower lip jutting out, a sign of confusion and irritation.

"When you saw her, you told me you now understood why I was head over heels for her, and you also said you wouldn't mind making out with a pretty girl like her."

Blair's cheeks flushed red as her lips pursed, directing a glare at Chuck who just looked at her with an amused smirk.

"How would you like an opportunity for that?" His eyes never left Blair's even as he presented the prospect to Amerie. Amerie redirected her attention to the lady beside her, grinning at her as Amerie looked her up and down once again, with an appreciation that Blair just recognized now.

"I'd grab it, but are you really offering your lady for free, boss?" She inquired, her tone curious and playful, with a bit of caution.

He broke their eye-to-eye staring to avert his look to his employee. "She tricked me into kissing a guy. Apparently, she didn't think I'd kissed guys before. So as recompense to get even, she's letting me make her kiss a girl."

Amerie nodded in understanding. "I see. So you want me to kiss her?"

"More specifically, make out with her," Chuck then turned his gaze to Blair, "I tell you when you can stop. Understood?"

"Fine," Blair answered, the first word she'd uttered since Amerie came. She put her purse on the low coffee table in front of her and she tilted her body so she could face Amerie, ready to take on the dare, the game. Gulping, she stiffly moved a millimeter closer, not sure how to go about it. Should she initiate? Should she ask for permission first, or give a warning to the other woman before swooping in?

"Relax, hon, I ain't biting," Amerie chuckled, Chuck joining in at seeing Blair's awkwardness. Blair blushed again, glaring at Chuck as he smirked at her.

"She's inexperienced in girl kissing," Chuck explained, turning to Amerie. "Be nice to her."

"Nu-uh." Blair replied with indignation.

Chuck raised his eyebrows in question. Blair just raised her chin, looking him down. "Serena's my first girl kiss." She frowned as she looked sideways in recollection. "Well, it was just a few pecks on the lips, nothing more. But still. The honor of being my first girl kiss goes to Serena."

"Care to elaborate?" Chuck was very interested; why was he just learning this now? "And what do you mean 'a few pecks'? Does that mean Serena's kissed you more than once?"

Blair shrugged. "She's mostly too drunk those times and it was something to show her gratitude."

"And I'm hearing about this just now because..." he trailed off, waiting for Blair to explain.

"Because I've never really said it to anyone. And I doubt Serena remembers any of it." The exasperation in her voice was evident. Apparently, it wasn't such a big deal for her.

Chuck laughed aloud, making his great amusement evident, which Blair did not appreciate as it sounded a bit like mockery. "There is nothing laughable about it, Bass!"

He shook his head, halting his laugh. "Forgive me," he offered in reconciliation, though the vestige of a grin was on his lips. "Now, let us proceed with the matter at hand before the interruption."

Ugh, Blair wanted to smack him (given the distance, she'd rather throw her purse at him) for making this sound like some formal business deal. But instead of giving in to her urge, she just turned to her make-out companion, more determined than ever to settle this as quickly as possible.

With a sudden gust of bravado, Blair pounced on Amerie, trapping the woman's head in between her hands as Blair kissed her roughly, leaning her body towards Amerie. Blair felt Amerie grasp her waist, and returned Blair's forwardness with her own ferocity in kissing, daring Blair to open her mouth by prodding her tongue at her teeth.

With closed eyes, Blair imagined it was Chuck she was with, and the image spurred her into deepening the kiss and involving a clash of tongues. Amerie pulled Blair closer, making Blair moan at the contact of the front of their bodies.

Chuck quietly watched for some time, letting the display go on for a while. However, when Blair was becoming vocal and Amerie's hands were starting to roam, Chuck cleared his throat before clapping loudly, breaking the moment. "Alright, that's enough."

Amerie and Blair continued a bit more before pulling away, both breathless as they looked towards Chuck. "That was rude, boss."

He just smirked. "You two were already horizontal. I thought it was time for me to intervene before it got to second base."

Amerie held up her hands. "She's your girl, boss." She then stood up. "I'll be going now that my task is done. Are you two gonna be here longer 'coz I gotta lock up," Amerie looked questioningly at Chuck.

"You go on ahead. I'll lock up afterwards. We're just going to enjoy this scotch for a while. Thank you for making it today on such short notice."

"My pleasure," Amerie winked at Blair. "Again, it was nice to meet yah." She turned and not long after, they heard the telltale sound of the door opening and closing, signaling her exit. As soon as they were alone, Chuck grabbed Blair's hand and led her backstage, where there was a small flight of stairs they ascended, a single door at the top. Chuck hurriedly fished out a key from his pocket and opened the door, eagerly grabbing her again so they were both inside what seemed like a small office, making Blair confused. As soon as the door closed though, Chuck turned to Blair and kissed her deeply, surprising her as she did not anticipate it.

"You were _amazing_," he praised, coaxing her into little kisses. "So _sexy_."

"Did you just get me into the game because you were curious to see me in liplock with a girl?" Blair questioned breathlessly.

"I wanted to be a spectator. Call me a voyeur," Chuck breathlessly said as he swooped in to capture her lips in a heated kiss again. "I wanted to see how you heavily make out in a third person's point of view. And damn, I knew you would be _fucking_ hot."

He started backing her up. "Does seeing me make out with someone turn you on, Bass?"

Chuck pulled away from her lips and sucked in a breath, tangling his fingers in her brown curls and tightening his grip, forcing Blair to crane her head forward and exposing her neck for his lips to feast on. "I've always wanted to see you in action, but I'd be too enraged if it was with a guy, so I chose a girl." He suckled on her pulse point and Blair whimpered. The back of her thighs hit the edge of a table and Chuck hoisted her into sitting at the surface. Her legs encircled his waist as he squeezed her thighs, their lips and tongues preoccupied as her hands undid his tie.

Blair pulled away, and Chuck groaned at the loss of contact. He made a move to capture her into a kiss again but the devious little minx grabbed his chin, forcing him to look straight into her eyes. She smirked. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Her lower lip puckered for effect.

"You've already been forgiven. I just really wanted to see you make out with another girl." Chuck grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, planting her palm on the table. He once again proceeded to continue the activity she so rudely halted.

Blair playfully giggled as he nibbled the spot beneath her ear, the ticklish feeling enhanced by his hands underneath her skirt. "You up for an office hookup, Bass?"

He groaned, feeling the strain on his trousers. "Fuck, yes."

**-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-**

_**A/n:**_ The first fic I've ever written that's a bit sexual in description. It was quite a challenge for me, but heck. I've been reading M-rated fics for a long time, and I hope I put some of it to good use with this fic. LoLXD Sorry if the scenes are depicted awkwardly. I've never made out with anyone before, boy or girl, so I'm totally inexperienced in the art of smooching. But I have kissed girls before. *wink* LoLXD


End file.
